Various types of packaging assemblies are known in the art. Existing assemblies, however, lack the ability to quickly and efficiently package products having non-standard or non-cuboid shapes. Consequently, there remains a need in the packaging industry to efficiently package products having non-standard or non-cuboid shapes. In particular, there remains a need to reorient the product in a reliable manner so that it can be packaged.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. §1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.